Implicit
by Diamond Mask
Summary: AU. Tala had a pretty good excuse for hanging out at the grocery store on a Friday night, and it was tall, purple and delicious with a great ass. Written for YuBoWave!3


**Implicit**

**Summary**: AU. Tala had a pretty good excuse for hanging out at the grocery store on a Friday night, and it was tall, purple and delicious. Written for YuBoWave!3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the respective characters.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, language.

**A/N**: I swore I was going to make a massive contribution to the Wave this year. And I did. I wrote _one whole story_. Amazing, ne? I can't even use the excuse that I didn't have enough time, because I had oodles of it. Unfortunately, my habit of procrastination reared it's ugly head and all I managed was this.

Thanks go to LaDyFiCtIoN for getting me involved in the Wave.

* * *

"_Are you sure you don't mind? We can pick you up on our way; Kai won't mind making a detour."_

Tala smiled, switching his phone to the other ear to reach for a jar on the shelf. "It's okay, you two should go on ahead. I'm not really in the mood for dancing, anyway."

"_You don't have to dance._"

Zucchini? Tala made a face before replacing the jar and selecting another sauce that didn't sound too revolting. "No, but I don't have to sit around and have drunk assholes hit on me all night, either," he pointed out dryly.

"_So confident,_" Ray teased. "_You think just cause you show up alone, guys are gonna be queuing up to buy you a drink and grope your ass?_"

"Hey, it happens every time I show up without a date. Fact of life, Kon."

"_Yeah, yeah. They're probably just attracted to the size of your huge ego_ _and – Kai! Stop that!_"

Tala rolled his eyes as he heard a wet sucking noise in the background and the unmistakeable sound of Kai's laugh and Ray's indignant squeal.

"Isn't Kai supposed to be driving?" he asked amusedly.

"_Er, well, it's a red light,_" the neko-jin explained lamely, letting out a snort as he tried to suppress a giggle. "_And he–"_

"–_has every right to molest his boyfriend in the car._" Kai's husky voice broke in. "_Tala. Tell me where you are and be outside in five minutes. Groceries or not, we're coming to get you._"

Succinct and to the point as always. Tala rolled his eyes. Kai had all the tact of a blunt axe.

"I said I didn't want to go."

"_And I said we were coming to get you. No arguments, Tal._"

Tala dropped a can of tuna into his shopping basket. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I'm doing my shopping. I have no intention of going to a party. End of discussion, Hiwatari."

"_Hn. By the way, Ray wants to know – where exactly are you doing your shopping?_" Kai asked, his tone laced with mirth. "_Is it at the store where Kuznetsov works?_"

Tala felt his cheeks grow warm and he glanced furtively over his shoulder at the young man seated behind the counter. The one he had been inadvertently 'stalking' (for lack of a better word, because he was _not_ stalking Bryan – just watching and lusting for him, and that was not a crime. He was waiting for the day Bryan would finally get the implicit meaning of his frequent visits and concede to screw him silly) for the past few weeks. He didn't know why he just didn't go up to Bryan and ask him out –it would save him a lot of grief– but every time he entered the store, he lost his nerve. Maybe it was the cheesy love music that played constantly over the store's radio. Maybe he was hoping that Bryan would get the hint simply because Tala was coming to this shithole store every week. Maybe he was just a coward.

Either way…

"Shut _up_," he hissed at Kai, flushing even more as he fumbled the box of pasta in his hands. He made a grab for it but missed, and it tumbled to the floor with a clatter.

"Shit!"

"_What happened?_" now Ray's voice demanded eagerly in his ear. "_Is it him? Is it Bryan?_"

"No – listen, just keep your damn nose out of my business, I never asked you to– dammit!" Tala cursed as his basket tipped sideways. He made another grab and managed to save a box of cereal – at the cost of a box of eggs. He winced they hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

Well, fuck. Tala bent down on one knee to examine the sticky mess plastered on the formerly clean tiles and cringed again.

"_Tala? Tala, what the hell happened? Oh man, don't tell me you made an ass of yourself in front of Bryan. You __**did**__, didn't you?_"

"Ray, just shut the fu–"

"You… look like you could use a hand," an amused voice said from above him.

The redhead froze before looking up into cool grey eyes. But the gorgeous grey eyes were the least of his problems: they were just the icing on the cake, and the cake was a tall, muscular body encased in a tight-fitting t-shirt that made Tala feel hot just _looking_ at it. His hands slowed and Tala felt his whole world tip sideways as his phone joined the eggs on the floor.

"Oh," he stammered, blinking rapidly as he stumbled to his feet, making sure he didn't touch the offered hand. He snatched up his phone, heard Ray's squawks of protest coming from the other side of the line and hit the disconnect button.

"Oh," he said again, flustered. "I-I'm sorry, I – hell, I'm such an _idiot_."

Bryan shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said offhandedly as he bent down to gather the spilled contents of Tala's basket. "It's no big deal to clean up."

"You don't have to do that," he babbled nervously, bending down again. "I can manage. And I'll pay for the eggs–"

"I said don't worry about it." The lanky teen offered him a grin. "Unless you were planning on running off without paying and forcing me to chase after you."

Tala flushed. "I'm not– I would never–" he gulped, taking a deep breath and willing himself to slow down._ Play it cool, Ivanov_, he told himself sternly. _You've been hanging around this crappy store for weeks, even buying stuff you don't need, just to get a chance to_ _**talk**__ to this guy. Now that you have him alone and on his __**knees**__, do not fuck it up. You hear me? Do not fuck this up!_

"I'll pay for it and everything else I damaged. I'm not the kind of guy to run away." Inwardly, he banged his head against the wall. _So_ not the smooth answer he had planned.

"I didn't think you were."

Tala smiled quickly, reaching for a can. Bryan reached for it at the same time, and their fingers brushed. Tala jerked back, cheeks flaming with renewed fire, but Bryan only shot him a curious look.

"Sorry," the redhead muttered.

"For such a confident guy, you sure apologise a lot."

"I – huh?"

Bryan brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes (Tala could barely stop himself from spontaneously combusting into a fireball of lust) before saying casually, "I've seen you around. You didn't seem like the shy or apologetic type."

"You've seen me around?" Tala blinked. "Where?"

The taller of the two gave him a bemused grin. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're in here at least twice a week."

"Oh… yeah," Tala muttered, inwardly berating himself and his poor stealth skills. Clearly, playing Metal Gear Solid for hours was _not_ applicable to reality.

"But even if I wasn't paying attention, I would have noticed someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You know. _You_."

"No," he said slowly, interest piqued. "I don't know. I didn't think you knew I existed, actually."

(This was a complete and utter lie. Tala knew that there was no way in hell Bryan could _not_ have noticed that he was hanging around a grocery store like a stalker, but he figured that he wouldn't come off as such a freak if he feigned ignorance.)

"Well, no offence, but you do kind of stand out." His eyes raked over Tala slowly before flicking back up. The redhead felt a jolt in his chest.

Bryan had _totally_ checked him out.

"Um, none taken."

_Okay. Bryan, the walking wet-dream himself, is basically telling you that he's been checking you out._ _He even checked you out _now. _Rip off his pants and seduce him before he tells you he's only joking!_

Bryan smiled. "Good. I'd hate to be in your bad books. I get the feeling you'd kick my ass."

"I wouldn't bother."

"What?"

"I wouldn't bother kicking your ass," the redhead repeated without thinking. "Not when it could be put to better use."

Bryan's eyes widened, and Tala realised what had just come out of his mouth. He didn't know what had made him say it, but it was there, he had said it, he couldn't take it back.

_Oh my God, I just made a sexual innuendo. About his __**ass**_

"Shit, um, what I meant to say was–"

"…are you hitting on me?"

Tala squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look him in the eye. "Uh… maybe… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"Because I don't mind."

A tin clattered to the floor, rolling gently to a stop against Bryan's foot.

"You… don't mind." God had finally found fit to smile upon him, Tala thought dazedly.

Well, it was about fucking time.

"Nope," Bryan said cheerfully, reaching down for the tin. "There would be something wrong with me if I did, wouldn't there?"

Tala swallowed. "You don't even know my name," he protested lamely.

Bryan winked at him. "I'm a fast learner, Ivanov."

It was Tala's turn for his mouth to fall open. "How did you…?"

"Know your name?" Bryan finished. "Some kid called Ray came in here last week and asked if I had noticed you. When I told him that I had, he just smiled, said your name was Tala Ivanov and that you liked Italian food, and then he left."

"He did _what_?"

"Seriously, he just came in, walked straight up to me and started talking about his friend who happened to have a crush on me…"

"Son of a – I'll kill him! Who the hell does he think he is, nosy little–"

"…and I asked if he had a number to go with the name, and he just smiled at me, saying that if I wanted to know that, I had to ask _you_. So here I am. Asking for your number."

Oh.

Bryan was asking for his _number_.

As in he wanted to _call_ him, as in he wanted to ask him out on a _date_. Tala considered the box of pasta on the floor, a rush of elation threatening to make him implode.

"What if… I didn't want to give it you? You can't assume that just because Ray said those things, I would give you my number. I'm not thateasy."

"If I thought you were," the taller boy replied patiently, "I wouldn't be asking."

"My number… is…"

Tala hesitated, and then grinned.

"You know what? I'll think about it."

Bryan raised a brow, watching Tala get to his feet and dust himself off. "Is that your way of telling me I should fuck off?"

"No, it's my way of telling you that I'll be back tomorrow."

"What for?"

_So I can do this in a more dignified way_, Tala thought ruefully. _And so I can kill Ray before he finds out that we're going out. The last thing I need is someone spying on us on our first date_.

"I think I'll make you _earn_ my number," he said instead.

The lilac-haired teen rolled his eyes, scooping up the last of the spilled groceries, and placing them back in the basket. "Ray forgot to mention you were such a tease," he muttered under his breath.

Tala just scoffed, but then paused. "Listen," he began reluctantly, "about Ray… did he say anything else?"

"He told me you were a child-molesting psychopath who sneaks into kid's bedrooms at night to hack them into pieces with an axe."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"No, I'm being serious. He said that you keep their heads under your bed in jars."

Tala's eye twitched. This guy had a… _unique_ sense of humour. Twisted, yes, but unique. He smirked in reply (he couldn't come with a suitable comeback) and picked up his basket. "I should pay for this stuff."

He took one step forward…

(Later in life, Tala would realise that God was not in fact smiling down on him, but royally screwing him over in that moment. Humiliation, it seemed, was something that was being dished down to earth in torrents and poor Tala was getting every drop.)

…and slipped in the smashed eggs. The basket went flying. Again.

"Oh, sh–!"

He landed…

(And here Tala would admit that God was, in actual fact, raining blessings down on him that day.)

…on Bryan. On Bryan's _lips_, to be more precise.

They both hit the ground with a surprised 'oomph', Bryan instinctively wrapping his arms around Tala. Tala, in turn, unconsciously tightened the embrace, crushing their mouths together fiercely.

Why? Because he could, dammit, and it felt unbelievable, and most importantly, _right_.

Bryan's lips were slightly rough, but still soft enough to add that hint of sweetness to their kiss. He smelled like cinnamon and some other subtle spice that made Tala's head swim now that he was close enough to fully appreciate it. His skin… oh god, Tala could go on and on about his skin (since he was taking advantage of the opportunity by snaking his hands across every inch in reach) – it radiated heat, it felt like velvet and it roused him just thinking what it would taste like. He… he…

He was kissing Bryan on the lips. No, he was shoving his tongue into Bryan's mouth.

_Holy shit! _

He broke away with a gasp, shoving himself away so they could both gulp for air.

"You know," Bryan said, staring up at him with thoughtful eyes. There was a hint of a grin playing around the corners of his mouth. "If you wanted to jump me this bad, Tala, all you had to do was ask."

"I didn't want to jump you –okay, I do, but I wouldn't actually do it! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, well, the next time you get the urge to jump me, warn me first, 'kay? I'd hate to break something when you tackle me to the floor. And I'm sure there are more comfortable places than a dirty floor."

_Like your apartment, I bet_, Tala thought wryly.

Tala raised himself on his arms, but still didn't get off the other boy. "I told you it wasn't on purpose," he insisted. "It's not like I go around tackling and kissing strange guys."

"You should."

The redhead snorted, folding his arms in a huff. He didn't seem to realise that he had moved to straddle Bryan. "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

"Not unless I was the one being kissed," Bryan clarified. "The _only_ one."

"Unbelievable. We haven't even been on date yet –hell, I haven't even said I _would_ go out with you– but you're already acting like I'm yours."

Bryan emitted a soft cough, his gaze pointing to where Tala was seated astride his hips. "Well," he said helpfully, "you are the one sitting on top of me like you claimed ownership. And you did kiss me first."

"Listen, I have raw, sticky egg smeared all over my ass. Do _not_ antagonize me."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Now, uh, as nice as this is, I need to get back to work before my boss comes in and finds us like this."

Tala flushed. "I was just about to," he grumbled, sliding off (a little reluctantly) and pushing himself to his feet. He surveyed the spilled basket and sighed. "Dammit, not again…"

"As long as you don't throw me to the floor and ravage me again, I'm sure we can get it picked up quicker this time – hey!" he rubbed his arm where the redhead had punched him.

"Just shut up and help me."

Within a minute they had everything gathered, all the while sneaking each other little glances and smirks. They made their way to the counter, Tala lagging behind because he had let Bryan walk first out of politeness (but really because he wanted to watch his ass in those jeans – as Ray would so articulately put it, 'Rawr!").

"By the way," Bryan said suddenly while he was ringing up the groceries. "I'm looking forward to Friday night."

"Huh?"

"Our date," he explained, giving the perplexed redhead a teasing smirk.

Tala scoffed. "You would be so lucky if I've even given you my number by then," he sneered. "I might change my mind since you're so presumptuous."

"_I'm_ presumptuous? Listen, you were the one who was all over me a minute ago. _You_ just skipped out on a dinner and the movie to get straight to the action, and you call _me_ forward? Dude, that's seriously screwed up. I might even change my mind about asking you out."

"I told you that was an accident."

"Yeah, and you took your sweet time sliding off me because it was an _accident_."

Tala bristled. "It was!" he insisted, even though he didn't believe a word of it. He knew damn well he had done a pretty good impersonation of a lecher.

"Sure, sure…"

"I'm being serious."

Bryan grinned. "Chill, Ivanov, I believe you." But his wink clearly said otherwise.

Tala rolled his eyes, and pushed his money across to Bryan. "Here."

The till made a pinging noise and popped open. "I'm still going to see you Friday, right?"

"Not a chance, Kuznetsov."

"You _are_ a tease…"

The redhead smirked. "Only for you. By the way…" he flipped a dime in the air and Bryan caught it deftly, shooting Tala a mystified look.

"You don't have to tip me."

"It's not a tip," Tala explained, smirk widening. "It's for the kiss."

Bryan stared in disbelief at the small coin. "You mean…my kiss is only worth a lousy fucking _quarter_?"

"Maybe worth another dime," Tala conceded wickedly. "If you're lucky."

"Seriously, Tala, I'll take you to the shittiest, cheapest restaurant I can find if you keep this up. And I won't let you order dessert."

"I take it you haven't changed your mind about Friday, then."

"Of course not. Have you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're going to have to give me your number. I'd say I'd earned it, wouldn't you?"

Tala looked pointedly at the quarter in his palm. "Yeah… see, I don't think the quarter agrees with that."

Bryan gave him an exasperated look. "Forget being a tease," he mumbled. "You're sadistic."

"And you just can't resist me."

Tala picked up the bag of groceries and began walking backwards towards the door, keeping his eyes on Bryan.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Bryan confirmed. "Unless you decide I don't deserve your number after all."

"That won't happen. Trust me."

"Fat chance."

They smiled at each other and said their goodbyes, waving to each other through the glass.

* * *

Outside, the redhead dug his hand into the bag to pull out the candy bar he had bought. For some inexplicable reason, he was walking on air, and a hit of sugar would only make the moment more perfect. His fingers closed around the bar, but brushed against a ball of paper. Mystified, Tala smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper.

On the wrinkled sheet, a phone number and two words were scribbled.

_Call me. B. _

_

* * *

_

Inside the store, Bryan noticed that Tala had left behind his slip. He clucked his tongue, and picked it up, fully intending to stick on the wall so he could give it back to him tomorrow. He paused when he noticed something scribbled on it. That 'something' looked remarkably like a telephone number.

A smile spread slowly over his face.

_Call me. T. _

_

* * *

_

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Review and tell me what you think – seriously, rants, squeals, I love it all.


End file.
